On The Way Down
by Koushirou Uchiha
Summary: AmidamaruXOC There aren't enough Amidamaru love fics...so I give you one! Rated to be safe. Flames will be used to light the candles of my Amidamaru shrine! UPDATING!
1. Prolouge

Koushirou: Hiya folks! I've decided to take a break for a while and write a Shaman King fic. It's my first one, so please be easy on me!

Random Readers: puts down thier flames and pitchforks Awwww....

Koushirou: I don't own Shaman King...but I do own Mine. And no, her name is not pronounced "mine" its more like "mini" thank you for allowing me to clear that up.

On with the fic!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

On The Way Down

Prolouge

It was past midnight when she slipped out her window on that cool night. Climbing down the tree she then made her way down the street and up the next one. The closer she got to the cemetery, the better she felt. She didn't know why, but she was happier there than anywhere else. The neighbors felt bad for the eight year old, having lost all of her family but her older brother, but still had their suspicions of why she snuck out of the house every night. They knew she wasn't a bad kid, just a lonely one...but still...

After climbing over the gate with the words "NO TRESPASSING" in big red letters she made her way to the top of the hill. She smiled as she then sat on her knees, her hands out in front of her, ready to pray to spirit that she felt was in the grave in front of her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry for being late, Amidamaru-sama, my brother had too much work and it took him a while to fall asleep..." she smiled and opened her eyes, staring happily at the grave, "Tomorrow is his birthday...I can't wait" she giggled, "I'm giving him a present too, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anybody, ok?" she paused before she continued talking. She couldn't help but feel loved as she talked, like she did every night she came here. It was good to feel needed

She left the cemetery about two hours after she had arrived there, tired, yet extremely happy. In fact she was so happy she ran home, wanting to get the next day over again just so she could go back again speak of her day. Even if there was nobody really there...

Little did she know, all of her words were listened to...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Whew! Such a sort Prologue! But it had to be written...

So now all you have to do is review...not click the back button...but review! Please!

I'm off to write the next chapter... XD


	2. Chapter One: Long Time No See

Sorry for the wait, guys...I was a little tied up...in the middle of no where...but here is the first official chapter...thank you for your reviews... I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: sigh... No...I don't own them...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

On The Way Down

Chapter One

It was about noon on that cloudy day when Yoh, Manta and Silva were waiting as patiently as they could for Yoh's next opponent to appear. They had been there since about ten, and even Amidamaru was slowly losing his patience. It wouldn't be long before the match would be over and Yoh would win by default. The three of them waited there, Yoh and Manta on large rocks and Silva standing on a tree branch where he often did.

"What's wrong, Amidamaru?" Yoh asked. Amidamaru had disappeared into the memorial tablet about fifteen minutes ago, due to the fact that he was sick of waiting, but Yoh could still sense his uneasiness, and he had heard the light sigh that came from the samurai. Being broken from his thoughts, Amidamaru jumped slightly, not aware that he had sighed aloud, and then smiled warmly,

"Nothing's wrong, Lord Yoh..." he lied, making Yoh smile,

"Sure...I bet you're just anxious to get this fight done and over with..." he said. Beside him Manta frowned,

"They sure are taking their sweet time getting here..." he pointed out.

"Indeed..." Silva agreed, looking down at his watch. "If they aren't here in six minutes they are disqualified..." Yoh frowned,

"I would hate to win by default..." he said, then sighed, "After all that Anna put me through yesterday..." both he and Manta shivered, remembering how Yoh was so tired he could barely move when he finally got to lay down. "We should probably get ready, just in case they get here and start with a surprise attack..."

"Agreed." Amidamaru came out of the memorial tablet lazily. Yoh pulled out a wooden sword, Amidamaru on spirit form.

"Amidamaru, into the sword!" Yoh called out.

Nothing happened....

"Uh....?" Manta raised an eyebrow at Yoh, who was sweat dropping widely. "Are you O.K. Yoh?" he called.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" Yoh called back. After about 6 tries, the two finally got it right. "I just hope that it can last the whole match...I don't even want to explain to Anna that I lost because I couldn't keep my Spirit Control going..."

"I don't think you have to worry about that, Yoh, you only have thirty seconds before---"

"WAIT!" a voice suddenly called. A girl Yoh's age came running out of the forest a few yards away, a large scythe sling over her shoulder. Her hair was long and black, but it was pulled back into a ponytail, bangs falling widely into her eyes. Her large baggy black pants looked two sized too big, and her red hoodie had a few holes in it. She had leather gloves on that were the same color as her eyes, dark navy blue. As she drew closer, Yoh felt his Spirit Control waver, but not because of him, it was Amidamaru this time. He watched in interest as the girl raised her free hand and scratched the back of her head and smiled, "Sorry I'm so late, but I have this older brother that was busy...and let's just say he held me up..." Yoh felt it again, and began to worry. His focus shifted back to the girl when her expression slid to a serious one, a glare that was cold enough to scare any animal. "I was at the graveyard the other day..." she began, "You are Yoh Asakura, are you not?" Yoh hesitated before he gave her a nod, her glare darkening as she brought the scythe down and brought it out in front of her. "Right...I would say that it's nice to meet you...but your not exactly on my good side right now, Yoh Asakura...isn't that right, Tsume?"

"Indeed..." a large white wolf with red eyes appeared behind her. "Let's hurry and get your revenge, okay?" he said as his aura filled the scythe. Yoh blinked in confusion.

"Revenge?" he asked. The girl nodded,

"Yes."

"For what???" Yoh asked, "I've never even seen you before, I don't even know your name!" he pointed.

"Don't act stupid!" she yelled, "You know damn well what you did!" As Yoh tried to remember what all he had done within the last few weeks, the girl made a charge for him, barley hitting him as he jumped back. Yoh became serious as he felt the sting of the cut that was across his chest. He raised the possessed sword, ready for another attack.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he called out to her. She growled and began to slowly walk in his direction.

"My name is Mine Makasero..." her pace quickened, and she prepared to swing the scythe as she got closer, "I swear I'll kill you, Yoh Asakura..." she jumped in the air and swung the blade hard and fast, "For destroying Amidamaru's grave!" Yoh stopped in his thought of how to evade her assault at those words,

"Lord Yoh!" but thanks to Amidamaru, he was able to move, the only injury was another slash on his left arm.

"Your lucky you didn't lose your arm, you grave breaker!" she ran at him again, ready for another shot, "Next it will be your head, and this time I won't miss!!"

"Forgive me, Lord Yoh..." Amidamaru said as he flew out of the sword, only a small flame left to show that the Spirit Control had not been completely broken. He took his place in front of Yoh, his arms spread out, leaving Yoh, Manta and Silva staring in confusion. They weren't staring because of Amidamaru's actions, but rather Mine's.

Her scythe lay on the ground where she had slowly dropped it, her Spirit Control broken, and she was staring at Amidamaru with large, confused eyes. Next to her, Tsume sighed,

"Great...just great...all that big talk about defeating Yoh...and **now** you make an appearance...such a nuisance..." at that he disappeared. Manta turned to Silva who had jumped down from the tree.

"It's over...? Just like that?" Silva slowly nodded, as if he himself wasn't sure. Yoh took a step back, and let go of his Spirit Control. Amidamaru, however didn't move, all though his expression seemed to soften. Mine stared at him, her eyes slowly watering,

"Amidamaru...sama?" she asked slowly. Amidamaru gave her a warm smile and nodded, as his arms dropped to his sides. After a moment she returned the smile, "It's been a while, huh?" Amidamaru just nodded, leaving the three people behind him in total confusion as he just smiled. Yoh put his sword away and sat down.

"It most certainly has, Mine Amidamaru finally said "You sure have grown since I last saw you..." he said. Mine smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes,

"You really think so...?" Amidamaru nodded,

"I barely recognized you, with your hair the way it is, Mine..." she blinked at him for a moment and smirked,

"Yeah? Well you haven't changed a bit, Amidamaru-sama!" at that they both laughed. Manta finally stood up off his rock and pointed a finger at them.

"What is going on?" he yelled to them. They both stopped laughing and turned to his direction, as if the had no idea he was there they blinked at him, then began laughing again. Yoh smiled, Manta glared, and Silva shook his head and left with a smirk on his face.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

That was a really crappy chapter, huh? But it had to be written! I might go back and rewrite it...but that's all I could think of right now...

Please please please please review!


	3. Chapter Two: Dinner and Memories

Koushirou: Hey there! I'm sorry about the wait, guys....but my main computer is crashing, so I have to my sister's computer until then.... --'

On The Way Down

Chapter Two

"We're back!" Yoh called as he walked through the door, Amidamaru, Manta and Mine behind him.

"It's about time!" Horo Horo said as they entered the living room. "I was starting to get worried about you..." he laughed, stopping when he noticed the extra person in the room. "Who's that?" he pointed to Mine who was sitting on the couch across from the one he was on. Next to her Yoh smiled.

"Do you always have to bring your opponents back home with you?" Anna asked as she entered the room. Yoh frowned,

"It wasn't me this time, Anna, it was Amidamaru..."Anna returned the frown,

"Sure, blame it on the ghost..." she rolled her eyes.

"It was! Right, Amidamaru!?" Mine's faced saddened, and she looked down, her bangs covering her eyes,

"If....if I'm troubling you...I suppose I could leave..." Amidamaru frowned, and Anna sighed.

"The only room we have left right now is the Attic, you can sleep up there..." Mine's head flew up, a grin on her face.

"Thank you so much!"

"It's not a problem, I needed someone to clean out the attic anyway..." at that, Anna left the room, leaving Mine sweat dropping.

**Later...** (I can't use my normal stuff right now because is mean to me....)

"Wow, Ryu!!" Manta exclaimed as he eyed the food that was on the table. "Why so much food?" Ryu smiled,

"For another victory, and our new beautiful guest!" he said proudly.

"Should have known..."Manta sighed as he shoved some rice in his mouth. Across from him Mine was putting rice into a bowl. He raised an eyebrow as she put two chopsticks in the center of it and set it next to her, where Amidamaru was. Both he and Manta blinked at her in surprise as she began to prepare her own food.

"What did you do that for?" Horo Horo asked, making everybody look in her direction. Mine didn't say anything, she only smiled lightly...

As they ate, Manta realized something,

"Hey, Mine...?" she looked up at him. "What's your reason for being a Shaman?" he asked. Next to her, Amidamaru looked up from the rice that he had been smiling at for the last fifteen minutes.

"Hmmmm..." Mine began after a few minutes, "that's a good question...." She set her chopsticks down. "Well...when I was a child, I could see and talk to ghosts. After a while, I could even feel their touch...but that wasn't enough for me..." she smiled sadly. "When my sister died, she was always there to comfort me when I was sad and lonely...but...but I could never hug her back...and that made me just as sad..."

"So...you became a Shaman just so you could hug ghosts?" Horo Horo asked, a smile on his face, and a mouth full of food. Mine laughed.

"I know...that sounds like a really dumb reason, but yeah, that's where it all started..." she grinned. "I was young!" she laughed, along with a few others. "My reasons for entering this tournament, however, are much different..." her face became serious.

"Oh?" Manta raised an eyebrow in interest.

"My main reason is to prove to my parents that I'm capable of doing it...but what actually motivated me was the incident on Funbari Hill..." she turned to Amidamaru, "Yoh is your partner right?" he nodded, and she became confused. She looked down for a moment, as if thinking, then back up to him, "But...why would you fight beside someone who destroyed your grave?" she asked innocently. Amidamaru blinked on surprise, as did Yoh.

"Lord Yoh isn't the one responsible for my grave being broken..." he explained.

"Oh..." Mine looked down. "I'm sorry....I guess I got angry with you for nothing..." she looked at Yoh sadly.

"It's okay...I understand..." he said as he smiled. She returned the smile for a moment, then turned back to Amidamaru with a confused expression.

"Then...if Yoh didn't break your grave....who did?" she asked. She watched in confusion as he slowly raised his hand. She was about to ask something when he pointed across the table. Her eyes slowly followed where his finger was pointing...until they landed on Ryu, who was looking quite pale and sweating nervously. "Oh....I see..." he gulped when she shot him a death glare, "It was you..." she pointed at him, "Wanna tell me why?" she ordered angrily. Ryu opened his mouth to say something, but shut it, then opened it again. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

That was when Amidamaru suddenly burst out laughing, throwing Mine's death glare off. She turned to him, blushing slightly,

"What's so funny?!" she asked him,

"You." Amidamaru said simply.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she asked, then stuck her lip out slightly. Amidamaru chuckled slightly,

"You worry about me too much, you always have..."

"So...you two have met before today?" Manta asked, they both nodded,

"Yeah....I guess you can say that..." Mine said, then turned back to Amidamaru, "And, no, I don't worry about you too much." Amidamaru rolled his eyes,

"Uh-huh..." he said sarcastically as he looked at the bowl of rice in front of him.

"I didn't put that there because I worry about you...I did it because I respect you." She looked away stubbornly.

'Dinner and a show...' Manta thought, smiling.

"Try and deny it, but you've always been like that, ever since you were a little girl that would sneak out of the house at midnight to talk to me about your day...or be late for school just because you had to stop by and say "hi" even knowing you school was in the other direction." He grinned, "Or that time you missed that party because you were holding an umbrella over my grave that day it was pouring..." Mine turned bright red,

"Okay! Okay!" she looked down, suddenly finding the table interesting. "You win..." she muttered. Amidamaru folded his arms and held his head up high, a smirk on his face.

His smirk turned into a smile after a while, but through the rest of the meal, Mine stayed the color of a tomato. She didn't say much either, but when she did, she tried to avoid looking at Amidamaru, which made him smile even more. He caught her looking at him once or twice, but she just squeaked slightly and turned back to her food. There was that one time that she stole a glance while he was staring at the rice, but he was well aware of the fact that she was looking at him. He gave her about thirty seconds, then he turned his head in her direction with an all knowing smirk. Yoh and Manta hid their laughs, unlike Horo Horo who couldn't control his snickers, when she growled in embarrassment and turned away again. It was obvious that Amidamaru was having fun, but dinner was over with a while after that and she disappeared to the attic. He wanted to follow her up there, but decided to wait until everybody else was asleep. It had been a long time since he had last seen her, and there were many questions on his mind.

**Later....**

It was well past midnight, and Mine had finally found her way to a nice flat spot on the roof, the only downfall: it was above Ryu's current room. She had given up on trying to relax and enjoy the silence of the cold night, seeing is how she couldn't hear it over Ryu's snoring. After straightening out her hoodie, she sat in the most comfortable, and warmest, way she could think of: with her knees against her chest. Looking up at the stars, she sighed and closed her eyes as she remembered a night six years before.

_-Flashback-_

_She was running in the rain, it was just getting dark, and she was crying. It didn't take her very long before she was in the graveyard. Running up the hill, she stopped then fell in front of the grave she knew too well._

_"Amidamaru-sama!" she cried out, "Amidamaru-sama, I'm scared!" she clenched her fists and cried for a moment, her head bowed down, "My big brother, he's...he's really sick!" thunder rolled across the sky, letting anyone in it's hearing range know that there was a bad storm coming. "He's so sick and I don't know what to do..." at that she began to cry harder as she remembered what a kid at her school had told her. 'Ghosts aren't real! And neither is that Amidamaru guy! You yourself said that you've never actually seen him before!' the boy's voice echoed through his head. "Amidamaru-sama..." she whispered, beginning to believe the boys words. 'Just because I've never actually seen you before...doesn't mean that your not there, right? Your real...right Amidamaru-sama?!' she thought frantically. "Amidamaru-sama, please...if your real...and you can hear me...please..." she was crying again. Thunder once again crackled across the sky, making her jump. With no immediate answer, she curled up in front of the grave, her tears mixing with the heavy rain that seemed to have lightened up a bit. She stopped crying when she noticed it. The fact that all around her, the rain was pouring, and yet, not so hard on her. She slowly looked up, and her eyes widened._

_"Amidamaru-sama...?" the man that was crouched over her nodded. Her tears washed away with the rain, as did her sadness for the time. Her eyes lit up and she smiled, laughing with joy. The silver haired samurai also smiled, and for the first time spoke to her,_

_"You shouldn't be out her on a night like this...you could get sick if you're out here long enough..." he said with a warm smile..._

_-End Flashback-_

Mine let another sigh slip past her lips, smiling sadly. She slowly opened her eyes....

To see Amidamaru hovering over her...

Koushirou: I'm so mean...-snickers-

Amidamaru: What?! Oo You can't end it there! That's so cruel!

Koushirou: I know... =)

Amidamaru: But it will be a while before you can update, we have to go back to Alegany tomorrow! :'(

Koushirou: yeah yeah yeah.... --' Come on, let's go pack...again...

Amidamaru: But!

Koushirou: Let's go!

Amidamaru: If you review, I promise I'll make her write the next chapter in a notebook so she can come back and post it for you! ;)


	4. Chapter Three: Rooftops and Battles

Sorry for the wait you guys...I've been a bit busy...but I have great news...I know where I'm going with this story...kinda....lol...here's the next chapter enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------

On The Way Down

Chapter Three: Rooftops and Battles

"You shouldn't be out her on a night like this...you could get sick if you're out here long enough..." he said. Mine's mouth dropped, the scream she held back coming out a small squeak. After he'd taken a seat beside her, she turned to him, blinking in shock and a light tinge of pink on her cheeks. He didn't notice the blush, however, his gaze was already on the stars.

"Thank you for what you did earlier..." he said after a while, still looking at the stars.

"Huh?" she looked over at him.

"At dinner...the rice..." she nodded, "Thank you..." she smiled and looked back up at the stars.

"You're welcome..." she said. The wind blew, and she shivered slightly, "it feels so strange being out here with you again...it's been a few years..." Amidamaru nodded in agreement.

"Yes...the last time I saw you was when your brother..." he trailed off. Her face saddened, and he regretted his words. He began to apologize, but she spoke before he could,

"It's okay, I'm over it now...he died four years ago...and even then he still hung around..." she smiled at him.

"I see..." Amidamaru looked down, and she got confused. Then he turned to her, a painful expression on his face, "Why didn't you come back?" he asked, happy to finally get to the question that had been on his mind all day. She too now looked sad, and as she turned back to the stars her expression didn't change,

"I'm sorry...but when my brother died, I couldn't stay there anymore. I moved around a lot...I tried to go back, Amidamaru-sama...I really did!" Amidamaru shook his head and smiled.

"It doesn't really matter..." he told her, "What matters is that we've run into each other again..." she nodded,

"Yeah..." she smiled as she fell backwards, her hands behind her head. She was lying with one knee bent, the other leg stretched out as she closed her eyes.

-Dream-

"Now where are you going?" a young man's spirit asked. Mine sighed,

"Oh, Shimbo...why must you continue worrying about me even when you've pushed up daisies?" she asked as she pulled an umbrella out of the closet. Her brother frowned,

"Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I'm going to stop worrying about my baby sister..." he raised an eyebrow as she pulled out a second umbrella, "What is that for?" he asked. Mine turned to him and smiled,

"I haven't seen Amidamaru-sama in two years...and now that I'm back here I think I'll pay him a visit."

"On a day like this?!" Shimbo pointed out the window. Mine turned to see the rain was now coming down harder than before.

"So?" she began walking over to the door. "I've been up there before in the rain, why not today?" he brother once again frowned,

"Because it's dangerous! The road is slick – and you may catch a cold!" Mine rolled her eyes,

"Oh please! You're always warning me about getting sick!"

"Maybe it's because I died of sickness?!" he glared at her.

"Yes, I know that...but I'm not gonna get sick, ok? I'm just going up there for an hour or so to talk to him..." she opened the door.

"You know...sometimes I feel like you love that Amidamaru more than me..." he pouted. She turned around and stuck her tongue out,

"Bye, love you..." she said as she shut the door.

"Love you, be back soon!" he called as she walked off the porch. Shimbo sighed, "Crazy kid...I'll have to yell at her later..." he said to himself, not knowing that he'd never get the chance.

Outside in the rain Mine was making her way down the sidewalk, an umbrella in each hand, when something caught her eye. In the middle of street, there was a large white animal. After looking both ways, she ran over to it. Dropping the one umbrella, she knelt down beside it. It took her a moment to realize that it was a large dog.

'Poor thing...' she thought as she reached out and touched it's fur. She jumped slightly when it growled. "You're alive!" she exclaimed, "And you're a wolf..." she said slowly as she noticed the large ears and paws. The animal below her grunted, and she stood up. "I'm going to get some help for you..." she stared at it, her face full of worry. 'But...what am I going to do?' she thought, 'I don't think Shimbo would let me keep him in the house...the vet is too far away, especially with all the roads closed because of the flooding....' She was snapped out of her train of thoughts as the wolf's head flew up and looked in her direction,

"MOVE!" he eyes widened as it's voice filled her head. It took her a moment to realize what it had said, but by the time she did it was to late.

With the rain coming down so hard...she couldn't hear it. She turned her head just in time to see the headlights a few yards away from her. By the time it registered what it was, it was too late. She didn't even have time to finish the gasp that escaped her lips before the car hit her head on.

-End Dream-

"AH!" Mine bolted forward, making Amidamaru jump.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern. She was now sitting with her hand on her chest. He began to worry more when he noticed that she was breathing hard, and she had also broken out into a cold sweat. Just before Amidamaru could ask her a second time, she nodded,

"I'm fine..."

"You're sure?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah...I think I'm going to go to bed...see you in the morning..."she said, then stood up and made her way over to attic window.

"Goodnight!" Amidamaru called as she disappeared into the darkness of the attic. After a thump and a rustle, her head popped out of the window,

"Goodnight, Amidamaru- sama!" she said, then disappeared again with a smile on her face.

Mine woke to a loud crash outside. Tossing off her hoodie, she jumped out the window and ran down the roof. Peering down, she saw Yoh with a wooded sword, Amidamaru's spirit behind him. Next to him stood Manta, Horo Horo, and Ryu. They were all glaring at someone.

Whoever she was, Mine had never seen her before. Her waist long black hair was tied up into a high ponytail, only allowing two long strands to fall on each side of her face. She was returning the glare with dark gold eyes.

"I'll say it once more...hand over the samurai!" she yelled. At that, Mine ran and took a leap off the roof, landing on front of Yoh.

"Who's this?" She asked, a serious expression on her face, and her voice a little lower than normal.

"I dunno, she just came out of nowhere talking about taking Amidamaru away forever!" Yoh explained.

"I see..." Mine turned to the new comer. "My name is Mine Makesero, now tell me your name and your reason for being here!"

"She's this protective, after staying for one night?!" Horo Horo thought aloud. Yoh shook his head,

"No...I think that it has something to do with Amidamaru..." he explained, making Amidamaru raise an eyebrow. He was going to ask Yoh as to what he had meant by that comment, but the new girl spoke before he could.

"My name is Zera Infernal...I am a Reaper Of Souls...and I have come for that samurai." She said, pointing at Amidamaru.

"Reaper Of Souls?" Amidamaru repeated in confusion, Mine nodded,

"They are an organization that is in charge of destroying spirits who shouldn't be on this world anymore..."she explained. "I'm trying to figure out why you are on their list, Amidamaru-sama...you've done nothing against their rules..." Zera laughed,

"You're right...he's not on my list! I just thought that he'd be a good enough opponent to send to Hell!" at that she pulled out a long metal pole. She muttered something, and energy filled the pole, slowly making it from her hands to the top. Mine's eyes widened as the energy suddenly flew out at the tip, shaping in to a large blade. "my blade of energy may not be able to slice through humans, but to a ghost it's beyond fatal." She took a step forward.

"Manta!" Mine called out, not turning her gaze .

"Y-yes?" Manta was at her side in a second.

"Run up to the attic and grab my scythe from beside my bed...hurry!" Manta nodded and ran towards the door. Mine clenched her fists as Zera drew closer.

"If you stay out of my way it will make it easier on the both of us, Mine" she said as she raised her weapon and ran towards her.

'I have to keep her away from Amidamaru...no matter what' Mine though, watching Zera jump in the air, preparing to swing.

At the last moment, Yoh appeared in front of Mine, blocking Zera with the wooden sword he had in his hand. The hit pole to sword, and Zera used the force to fly back a few feet.

"Thanks." Mine said, "Now go protect Amidamaru..." Yoh nodded an took his place behind her.

"Mine!" Manta called as he made his way out of the house, literally dragging the scythe over to her. She walked over and picked it up with one hand. "That's heavy..." Manta pointed out.

"I know...thanks for grabbing it for me..." she turned back to Zera, who had just made Yoh drop his sword. "I don't think so..." she muttered and began running in their direction, leaving a pink Manta behind. As she ran, Zera swung her blade at Yoh, the energy part going right through him , just missing Amidamaru that was behind him. She would have hit him, hadn't the pole part of the weapon hit him in the head. "Back off!" Mine growled and swung her blade. Zera had must just in time, jumping back a few feet from where Mine and the others stood.

"I thought I was a goner!" Yoh said, looking rather pale. "That blade of hers is so creepy!"

"Don't worry, she won't have it for much longer!" she said as she ran over to where Zera stood. She was about to swing her blade when Zera disappeared, making her stop dead in her tracks. She turned just in time for Zera to swing her blade. The energy part went through her, and the pole part just missed her. "Tch!" Mine jumped back, her left hand on her right shoulder.

"Oh? What's this?" Zera asked. She watched as the scythe dropped out of her hand. "I cut you?" she watched as Mine's shirt began to darken on the right side. "Why are you bleeding?" Zera ordered. Mine did not answer.

"Something isn't right about this..." Manta thought aloud. Next to him, Yoh nodded,

"You're right, Manta...there is defiantly something wrong here..." he said as he watched Mine wince in pain as she tried to move her arm.

'Dammit!' Mine thought, 'My right arm is shot...I won't be able to block her next blow...' she watched a glare form on Zera's features. 'If she goes for my head I'm done for...'

"Interesting..." Zera began, making Mine look in her direction. "If you were a ghost, your arm would be gone. If you were a human, you're arm would be fine..." Mine returned the glare. "I'm curious to see what would happen if I tried to cut your head off...'

'Dammit...' Mine thought, bracing herself, 'This is it...' Zera raised her blade and began to run. Mine took a step back as she tried to think of a way to get out of her reach when suddenly...

Zera tripped over a rock...and landed flat on her face.

"Ow!" Zera screamed as she hit the ground. She stood up and lifted her foot, hissing in pain. "I hate it when I do that!" she began jumping around on one foot. "Owwww owww owww!" her eyes were no longer gold, but light brown. As she continued hopping around, Mine noticed that her voice had changed as well.

"What...the...HELL?!" Mine shouted, making Zera stopped. She put her foot down, turn to Mine and pointed at her, eye wide and head tilted to the side,

"Um...who are you?"

-----------------------------------------------------

Koushirou: there! All done. I have the next chapter ready..I just need to get it typed and posted. It may be a while. Its hard for me to get to a computer...but I will update as soon as I can!

Ren: Review!


End file.
